In handheld work apparatuses, for example chain saws, it is known to provide lubricating oil for lubricating the tool. The lubricating oil is delivered to the tool via a lubricating-oil pump which is comparatively complex.
DE 10 2009 034 710 B4 discloses a chain saw in which a fixed lubricant piece is used for lubricating the saw chain. The lubricant piece is pushed against the drive pinion of the saw chain of the chain saw. It has been shown that a high degree of lubricant removal can take place through the drive pinion. This results in high lubricant consumption such that the lubricant piece has to be replaced frequently. This results in frequent work interruptions. The lubricating effect is also not always sufficient.